


I Think I'm Hallucinating

by crescent_gaia



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Connor is a horrible patient, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: Connor gets sick and, really, is a somewhat annoying patient.





	I Think I'm Hallucinating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



> Happy Yule-mas! I loved this prompt that was provided and tried to use it to the best my ability. Please enjoy. :)

Connor sighed as he tried to force himself awake. He was somewhere nice and cold. It was better than before, where it was too warm with too many sheets, and he had to get ready for work anyways. It didn’t help that he had a cold, then a day off, and then overslept. Or he thought he overslept. Either way, maybe he could take a few more minutes. He could feel his eyes slowly closing as his forehead hit something sharp. He muttered in pain before falling back asleep, deciding to just deal with it when he was more awake. Or possibly out of this dream.

His eyes jolted open when there was a loud knock at his door. He tried to call out but no sound left his throat. His head was killing him and now he realized he was on the floor of his kitchen. He couldn’t see, with all the lights off, but he could have sworn it was just morning a few minutes ago. Trying to get up, his arms and legs wouldn’t work for him to get up.

“Thanks for doing this with me.” It was Will’s voice. Connor tried to call out again but still, nothing came out.

“It’s a wellness check and he helped dad out, so I don’t mind. Even if it didn’t end well.” The second voice… Jay. Will’s brother. 

“Alright – check the bathroom and I’ll look out here,” Will said as Connor could tell that lights were being turned on. 

Connor coughed and tried to take a deep breath. It hurt and there was a rattle in his chest. _Fuck_ he thought and banged loudly on a cabinet door. Or thought he did, as a febble bang came out instead. Either way, it had the desired effect as he saw Will come over and smiled up at him.

“Jesus. Jay!” Will yelled as he knelt down and gently turned Connor over to his back. 

Connor tried to speak, but just a cough came out. Something was rolled against his forehead and he could hear Will yelling for Jay to call an ambulance and get ice. It was nice though, with his head on Will’s knees. Even though Will was with Natalie. Or not. He couldn’t remember, but he could keep this memory. Or at least he hoped that he could. He closed his eyes as ice was poured on his chest, opening again when they were in the ambulance. He shook his head no and Will gently held him down.

“Connor, it’s ok. It’s me. We’re taking you to Med. You’ve got a fever of 104, so we’re trying to get it down with cooling blankets. But you can’t fight us. I know you want to – I remember your nasty cold last year where you cursed everyone out who wasn’t a patient – so let us help you.”

Connor shook his head no again, trying to struggle against Will, before he felt his body go rigid. The next thing he knew, the ambulance had stopped and he was being taken out of it. Will was calling out to Choi that Connor had a seizure in route and the other symptoms. He tried to will his body to get up out of the hospital bed – that he was fine – but all that happened was pulling at Will. “No,” he rasped.

“Yes,” Will said. “You had a seizure. On that alone, we need to treat you. Don’t make me get out the restraints. You’d like it more than me.”

Connor smiled at that. It was supposed to just be a joke, but that was one of his top fantasies. He laid still for a moment as he slowly closed his eyes as the x-ray was taken. The last thing he remembered was Choi cursing before his body went rigid again. When he opened his eyes again, he wasn’t in the ED. He wasn’t sure where exactly he was, save for the machines beeping and the oxygen being forced through his nose. He took that off first as he started to sit up. He regretted that, having to stop as the room started spinning, and trying his best not to throw up.

“You need that,” Will said, gently putting back the oxygen. “You gave everyone a scare – two seizures, bacteria pneumonia, and general ignoring your body – so just let us help you.”

“I want to go home,” Connor said.

“You and I both know you can’t,” Will said, helping Connor lean back as the bed moved up to reach him. “Unless you want me to call your sister.”

“No,” Connor grumbled. “I came out the other end. I’m fine.”

“You’re worse than him when sick,” Natalie said as she came into the room to look Will over, starting with a light in the eyes. 

Connor flinched and shook her off as she tried to take his pulse. “Machines are telling you I’m fine,” he said with a glare. “The both of you could just leave me the fuck alone.”

“Connor,” Natalie started but stopped as she looked at Will. “Fine. But I’m not the one who signs off if you get to leave or not.”

“Who the hell does?” Connor asked.

“Me,” Will said. “You should apologize.”

Connor didn’t say anything, looking up at the ceiling, and not caring when the both of them left the room. He thought about it and tried taking a deep breath. Yes, it hurt, but not like it did before. Tracing the line back to the bags, he could see he was on a high dose antibodic and fluids but both could be gotten over the counter. He took off the blood pressure cuff, as it felt heavy, and tossed it to the side over the bed. The next thing that had to go was the cathader, which took a long moment, but felt a ton better after it was out. After that, he was able to get the railing down on one side of the bed as he pulled his legs over to that side. Taking a breath, he stood up.

“Shit,” he said, grabbing onto the bed as he nearly crashed to the floor. There was a warm body next to him instantly that was helping him stand. Just by smell, he could tell it was Will and he nearly relaxed before stiffening. “I’m fine.”

“Floor and your legs say otherwise,” Will said quietly into his ear. “Let me help you into the bathroom – there are rails in there – and then we’ll discuss your options.”

Connor willed himself to keep from shivering and nodded. After being helped to the bathroom and using it himself, he felt a bit better. He felt more like himself by that simple act and opened the door after he was done washing his hands. Will was there and helped him more to a chair instead of the bed. “Thanks,” he muttered, happily taking the blanket to cover himself.

“You’re welcome,” Will said. “There’s an option but it means that you have to spend at least one more day in here. That’s to let us double check that you’re back more towards a normal state than going to have a relapse. If you pass, then I will release you as well as go home with you to make sure that you don’t collapse in the kitchen again. Also, your couch looked comfortable enough.”

Connor blinked. “What?” he could swear he was hallucinating. Again. Will Halstead was willing to spend time with him, that wasn’t at work or a function that was work adjacent, to help him. Sure, they were on better footing now, but it didn’t help that he had a crush on Will. He was careful to never show it, but, yeah, it was there. “I think I’m hallucinating.”

Will smiled. “No you’re not.”

“Why?” Connor asked.

“Get through the next 24 hours without being a horrible patient and I’ll tell you,” Will said as he got up to order the tests needed to be done. 

Connor considered it and decided that he would. He passed what he needed to and, in the morning, was discharged. He had to wait until Will was off his shift, but it gave him time to slowly get dressed and move around the room as well. He looked at the wheelchair Will pushed in and didn’t argue as he sat down in it. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Will replied and wheeled Connor out of the hospital and over to the car. After helping Will get in, he put the wheelchair in the trunk and got behind the wheel. “It’s just for helping you get upstairs to your place.”

Connor nodded and dosed off as they hit Chicago traffic, waking up when they got to his building, and letting Will help him into the wheelchair. It didn’t take long to get upstairs and into the apartment. “Good to be home,” he said as he was helped from the wheelchair into a recliner. “So… why?”

Will bent down and kissed him. He was such in shock that he didn’t kiss back but, when Will tried to move away, he grabbed Will and kissed him back. It was a longer kiss this time until they broke it in order to breathe. “You are a good kisser.”

“I’m going to wake up on the kitchen floor in a moment. This has to be a dream. Or a hallucination,” Connor said quietly and then yelped in pain as Will pinched him. 

“Nope, real,” Will said and kissed Connor’s forehead before moving away and putting a blanket over Connor.

“When did you realize it?” Connor asked.

“Maybe a month or two after we decided to stop getting on each other’s nerves. Natalie’s the one who’s been trying to get me to say something, but… it’s never been a good time. We’ve had our own off and on thing, you’ve been with other people and… well, it just worked now.”

“You mean you preying on the sick worked now,” Connor teased.

Will grinned. “You kissed me too, so that doesn’t work.”

Connor laughed before coughing. “Damn, that hurt.”

“It’s going to for a bit,” Will said. “So, we have a full fridge – thanks to Jay – and movies galore. What do you want to watch?”

“Die Hard,” Connor said. “Not only the best Christmas movie, but also the best getting over being sick movie.” He smiled as Will got up to find it, explaining where it was and how to use the electronics, before settling in to watch the movie. He fell asleep with Will’s hand holding his, thinking that maybe it wasn’t all that bad to get sick, and possibly be a good patient next time if Will was going to kiss him like that again.


End file.
